


Video Gaming

by trustxlovexhope



Series: Oneshots [6]
Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Gym Class Heroes, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: Daddy Kink, Desperate Sex, M/M, Short, Smut, Teasing, blowjob, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustxlovexhope/pseuds/trustxlovexhope
Summary: Travis just wants to play Call of Duty. Patrick has other plans.





	Video Gaming

**Author's Note:**

> This was short but i liked it? oops

"whatchu talking about?" travis grins, "fucking, ryan is way too much of a pussy to come out here. he only ever gets one or two kills, don't he?"

"true," gabe says, "i feel like he's one of those guys who's super shy in real life but when he's playing COD he's just super. chill, you know?"

"i'm not that shy," ryan butts in, back from grabbing his ramen, "also fuck off with your fucking. one or two kills.i got 20 the round before last."

"yeah, just because of that fucking c4 you planted," gabe laughs, "it doesn't count."

"fuck you," ryan mumbles, "c4 is completely valid and you can shove that c4-phobia up your ass with pete's cock."

there's a chorus of "ooooooooh's" from will and travis and a few other people in their server. gabe groans out a, "shut up, pete and i don't even hang out like that anymore."

"i was over there yesterday you fucking liar," travis says, "and pretty sure pete walked out of that fucking bathroom naked cause he didn't know i was there so. fuck off with that bullshit."

"oh shut up, you have patrick you absolute hypocrite," gabe snarls.

travis looks over to patrick who's coming out from the bedroom to greet travis, hands in his pockets, sweatshirt uncomfortably large over his small body, covering up his ass and front. he takes a seat beside travis on the couch and leans his head on his shoulder, watching travis successfully snipe gabe and then ryan in quick succession bringing out a groan from the both of them individually. 

"can we talk real quick," patrick whispers, careful not to let his voice travel into the mic. 

"gimme five minutes, babyboy," travis replies, kissing patrick's forehead, but patrick is quick to dodge and grimace. 

"not in five minutes, now," patrick whines. 

"what was that?" travis asks, not intentionally ignoring patrick, but making him know he's not currently his first priority.

"what weapon are you using?" will asks.

"uhh, sniper or something, i can't remember," travis says, as patrick rests a hand on travis's inner thigh, kissing his neck softly with a soft, "please." travis inhales sharply in response. 

"oh neat," will replies as gabe yells out a sharp, "ryan what the fuck."

"sorry, pal," ryan chuckles, knowing that's one of the few kills he'll get this game. 

travis can't focus for long, though, because soon enough, patrick's slithering between travis's arms, sitting with his back to travis, but his ass sharp against travis's cock, pulling out a soft, "babyboy, not now."

"what?" gabe asks.

"no—" travis's voice cracks when patrick begins to grind back softly his nails digging into travis's upper thighs, tense, "nothing."

"uh-huh, hi patrick," gabe says, stabbing travis in the back. 

"hi, gabe," patrick says, slightly annoyed, watching travis grimace slightly and try to push off patrick but while patrick is light, he's too stubborn to go off without a fight so travis has to stop to focus on his game. patrick grinds back a little harder, a little more intense, coming back in sharp movements, making travis inhale sharply.

"can you uh–" travis clears his throat, "will, can you go up to the blue house. i'm gonna leave you my sniper so you can see it if you wanna use it and try it out."

"alright," will says, going silent afterwards as ryan and gabe talk with joe about something with the campaign. 

"daddy, please," patrick moans softly into travis's ear trying to pull off one of travis's hands to touch his bulge but travis has to use both to use the controller and he's unsuccessful. instead, patrick turns around in travis's lap and begins grinding, hot and wet into travis's thigh, making travis avert his gaze to the scene playing out in front of him. travis is starting to get frustrated with patrick, he likes it but he needs to finish this match, so he just tries to focus on that.

"how many kills has ryan gotten?" travis asks grinning in an attempt to take him away from patrick but when patrick lets out a desperate moan, his hips buckling at his wet, restricted cock on travis's thigh, he can't focus and he looks back, pushing patrick off crossing his legs to avert his attention from his own cock. 

"like 4," gabe chuckles because he's gotten 10 and travis has gotten a good 13.

"shut up!" ryan growls. travis laughs, looking at the timer, only one minute left. but patrick is forcing travis's legs wide open. he tries to shut them but it's no use and patrick is tugging down his sweatpants, licking a trail of saliva up travis's thigh, massaging the large strain in his boxers. 

"patrick, stop it," travis hisses. 

"what's patrick doing?" gabe asks. 

"nothing," he growls in reply.

"uh-uh," gabe grins, "is he riding you or some shit?"

"no, he's not," travis snarls, "shut up, he's just trying to get my attention for- for finances but i can't pause this."

"cause finances are that urgent," joe mumbles through faux coughs. 

"travie, please," patrick moans softly into travis's ear gripping his thighs, "please."

"i've got 20 seconds, hold on, babyboy," travis grunts, trying to push patrick away while simultaneously getting spawn-killed by will.

patrick has travis's boxers down quick, though, and travie's cock is halfway down his throat before he can protest any further, "oh fuck."

"that was not something for finances," gabe chuckles.

"oh my god travie," will howls as if it's the funniest thing ever. 

"shut up," travis says as the match finally ends and he mutes his mic and throws his controller to the side, forcing patrick to meet his eyes, "you fucking slut, you just couldn't wait for daddy, could you?"

"nuh-uh, i'm so hard, travie, please," patrick pants, his pale skin and pink cheeks and sweaty forehead showing that off just as much as his cock could, "daddy, please, please, please, i need to cum."

"oh you're gonna be cumming, babyboy," travis grins, almost maniacally, "but first you're gonna fit me down that pretty little throat and you're gonna tell me how sorry you are for disrupting me and embarrassing me in front of my friends. 

"so, show daddy what that mouth can do, huh?"

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget to kudos or comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
